


Mindless

by Wefwar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: "Just... remember... I love you... Keelin. Alwa..." her voice trails of, the hand becoming limp in Keelin's hold and green eyes freezing on the ceiling, never to move again....or...Keelin is mind controlled and does something she'll never be able to forgive herself.Inspired by a writing prompt found on Pinterest.





	Mindless

Keelin looks around, the pain at the back of her head making everything hazy. She bats her eyelids, trying to make the blurriness go away as she sits up, feeling her right side erupt with pain in the process. Out of instinct, she presses her hand to it and her palm quickly becomes wet from the blood covering her clothes. She's in the middle of what looks like a dungeon. To her left, is a small barred window, and the sun shining through the bars is the only source of light. Groaning, she places her bare feet on the ground, hissing when the cold stone touches her toes and heels. With her whole strength, she pulls herself up, standing with her right arm desperately clutching the wound and her left holding onto the slippery wall. She takes a few steps forward, trying to reach the door on the other side of the room but her legs give in and she falls to her knees. She tries to remember how she got into this shitty situation or anything at all but the only thing that flashes through her mind is a face of a beautiful, green-eyed woman with blonde hair framing her serious face. She smiles involuntarily, despite not fully knowing who the woman is. All of sudden, the doors open, almost hitting her outstretched hand and a tall, lanky man steps inside, a mad smile on his face.   
  
"I think you're ready to participate in our little show. Just a few adjustments and you won't even recognize her," he says and before she can question anything, an ungodly pain washes across her body, leaving her screaming and tossing around.  
  
***  
  
"Have you guys seen Keelin?" she walks into the living room, looking at Elijah and Hayley sitting on the couch with books in their hands. Their heads raise simultaneously.  
  
"I thought she was supposed to be at the hospital?" retorts Elijah, closing his book to fully shift his attention to Freya.   
  
"She ended her shift two hours ago. And she promised me she'd get here right after she changes from her scrubs," she doesn't mean to sound so worried but it's stronger than her.   
  
"Have you tried calling her?" offers Hayley, keeping an opened book in her lap. She's dressed in loose pants and an oversized t-shirt, contrasting with Elijah's usual black suit and plain tie.   
  
"Yes, she's not picking up."  
  
"I'm sure she was just tired and fell asleep when she reached her apartment?" Hayley shrugs, and Freya opens her mouth to snap at her for the lack of interest when a crash sounds outside. Both her brother and his girlfriend jump up from their places, taking a quick whiff of air. "What the hell was that?" Hayley's question dies in her throat as the rest of the siblings rush into the room, frantically looking around.  
  
"We have an army standing at our door," says Klaus, his eyes flashing angrily. Freya frowns at the odd statement and waits for him to elaborate.   
  
"Whose army, Niklaus?" Elijah's voice is calm and measured, as always. Klaus looks at him with anger and some kind of guilt in his eyes.   
  
"I don't know but..." his voice trails off as another crashing sound resonated through the mansion.   
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Freya has to agree with Kol. Standing and chatting will have to wait for another time. They all rush to the corridor, but Klaus catches her by the elbow, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Maybe you should go to Hope and stay with her?" he says. Freya stares at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"She's almost eighteen. You can't keep her away from everything," she notices and Klaus gulps loudly. His eyes are full of something that's putting her on the edge and she squints when the realization washes over her. "You're trying to keep me away, not her."  
  
"I just..." a scream comes from the entrance to the household and she feels her blood freeze when she realizes whose voice it is. It's so full of pain and agony that she doesn't even think twice before descending down the stairs and pushing through her siblings.   
Keelin is standing next to a tall, bearded man Freya has never seen in her life. He's wearing dark robes that make him look like a stereotype of a wizard, with an at least three feet tall staff in his hand. A huge, bloody red gem shining on the one side of it, where a hand clad in a leather glove is placed. Behind them, is at least twenty other people, all dressed almost identically as the bearded man, with navy blue gems in their staffs. Keelin's eyes are empty, staring blankly into the space in front of her as she stands with her back perfectly straight and her face cold. Freya takes a step forward and immediately understands why her siblings were placed so far away from the weird group. Her hands hit a weird, glassy surface, that appears only when her fingers press against it. Some kind of a barrier.   
  
"Well hello there!" starts the bearded man, with a loud, powerful voice.  
  
"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Keelin?!" Freya screams, pounding her hands against the surface one more. The man makes a clicking sound with his tongue, shaking his head.  
  
"It's rude to interrupt like that, Freya. Wait until I'm finished and then you may ask questions," he says like he's scolding a small child before clearing his throat and continuing. Freya stares intensively into Keelin's eyes but they stay on the wall in front of the brunette, unmoving. "I'm Chase. You don't know me but you knew a friend of mine. Esther, that was her name." Freya feels the blood in her veins go cold at the sound of this name. She clenches her jaw and shakes her head. "Yeah, you were family... and you..." he points his staff at Freya. "Killed her. For what you're going to pay!"   
  
"I didn't know our dear mother had any friends," muses Klaus, smirking. Elijah sends him a disapproving look.   
  
"Klaus, that is not the time."  
  
"I'm not here for you," interrupts them Chase. "You're responsible for her death but not as much as you dear sister is." he takes a step forward, toward Freya. "She trusted you and you betrayed her."  
  
"Do you even know what happened on that day?" growls Freya and all the men behind Chase laugh.   
  
"Doesn't matter. As you already noticed, I have something for you. Keelin darling, would you be so kind and pull this witch in here with us?" Freya watches as her girlfriend's eyes move away from the wall and she doesn't even fight her grip when Keelin's hand shoots toward her, grabbing her by the elbow and taking her through the veil. She turns around to look at her siblings, gathered next to the barrier, concern, and fury on their faces. She can only guess they tried to catch her.   
  
"Keelin, baby, it's me," she tries but Keelin's hand leaves her the second she's through the barrier and her glassy eyes look away from her.  
  
"Don't waste your breath, she can't hear you and even if she did, she doesn't know you," tells her Chase, grinning widely. She stares at him with disbelief before turning her wrist quickly. His head snaps back as he yelps in pain, blood flowing out of his nose. "You bitch!" he screams at her, also making a move with his hand. She braces herself, expecting the same kind of injury but instead, she feels Keelin's fist connecting with her gut, punching the air out of her. As she doubles over, trying to force air back into her lungs, she hears Chase's distinct laughter and her siblings' screams.   
  
"What did you do to her?" Freya rasps out, straightening her spine and glaring at the man with hatred. He sends her a crooked smile and shrugs.   
  
"A little persuasion and a whole lot of mind control," he waves her hand and  Keelin moves toward him, like a mindless zombie. "Took a lot of energy and a few sacrifices but as you can see, it's efficient."   
  
"She is not the one who wronged you. I am!" she yells, feeling the tears form in her eyes.   
  
"Oh, I know, my dear. That is exactly why I'm giving you a choice. Either you kill her or she kills you. Simple, isn't it?" Freya hears her siblings' hands banging on the indestructible barrier that separates them. She knows they can't help her and that she can't hurt Keelin. They seem to know that too because they start yelling for her to think before leaping. She mutes them out and stares at Keelin who is slowly baring her teeth, her eyes glowing gold.   
  
"Keelin, please," she tries one more time but Keelin doesn't even hesitate at her begging tone. She leaps into the air, knocking Freya down with her and placing her hands on the blonde's thin neck. Freya stares into her face, searching for any kind of emotion other than hatred but there is nothing. She feels a cool object press against her stomach, through her thin blouse and she hisses when the dagger pierces her skin.  
  
"Get this over with, darling, I have places to be!" is the last thing that reaches Freya's ears before the pain erupts in her stomach, blood heavily splattering across her abdomen. She hears voices around her. Screaming, laughing and crying melts together, creating one, painfully loud noise. She squints at the face in front of her, trying to make the blurriness go away, but her eyelids close in the process, leading her away from the pain.   
  
***  
  
Keelin stares at the blonde in front of her, blood flowing out of the parted lips and breath slowly fading away, and the first emotion other than hatred appears in her mind. To her surprise, it's sadness. But not the sadness you feel when your dreams fail or your life doesn't work as it was supposed to be. It's the kind of sadness that makes you want to cry and scream at once, that squeezes the air out of your lungs and leaves you breathless and broken. She stumbles backward and the blonde falls out of her arms, onto the hard floor. Someone is screaming in the distance but she doesn't understand the words, her mind too fogged to even try. The dagger, covered in red liquid, falls out of her hand and lands on the blonde's limp legs.   
  
"Keelin!" the scream is so clear in her mind that she jumps to her feet immediately. A tall, bearded man approaches her, a victorious smile painted on his face. "You did good," she gapes at him, noticing his lips aren't moving. "Now, you're free!" and it feels like someone pulled out a cork that was holding all her memories away from her. A hundred images rush through her mind, making her head spin. Her family before she left them, the medical school, trying to tame her wolf nature and getting her degree. All of sudden, the pictures stop, one coming to the surface. A beautiful, green-eyed woman with the corners of her mouth slightly raised. She gasps loudly, opening her eyes, one word leaving her lips.  
  
"Freya!" she looks around, noticing the last one of the weird, cloaked men disappearing in a pool of navy blue dust. A pair of strong, feminine hands grasps her elbows, causing her to look at the intruder.   
  
"Keelin, are you okay? Do you recognize me?" she has to think for a second before nodding.   
  
"I'm fine, Rebekah. What happen..." her voice trails off as her eyes drift to the rest of the Mikaelsons, gathered in a tight circle. "Freya!" she rasps out, pushing her way across the siblings. She stops dead in her tracks at the sight that's waiting there for her. "What the...?"  
  
Freya is lying on the floor, her eyes unclear as she looks at her family's faces. Her chest is rising rapidly, causing more and more blood to flood out of the wound on her abdomen, creating a pond of red on the floor around her. Keelin's eyes start to water as she falls to her knees, pressing her hands against the blonde's firm stomach to keep the gash from bleeding. With the corner of her eyes, she notices Klaus leaning over Freya's head, putting it in his lap and pressing his wrist to her slightly open mouth. His blood trickles down Freya's chin as she tries to swallow as much of it as she can. But even after thirty seconds, blood is still flowing from under Keelin's fingers.   
  
"Why the bloody hell isn't it working?!" growls Kol, kneeling next to Keelin to take a closer look at his sister injuries.   
  
"The... blade... poisoned," Freya says, turning her head away from Klaus' wrist. "Blood... pointless..." she breaks into a fit of coughing, spitting out a mouthful of saliva and blood. "Dying..." she adds in a small voice, that breaks Keelin's heart. She tears her eyes away from Freya's face, full of pain and fear, and they land on a dagger, lying next to the dying blonde's leg. Keelin remembers its weight in her hand, the feeling of complex decoration underneath her fingertips. The hot blood flooding it after she plunged it into Freya's stomach. She screams, staring at Freya's pale face, covered in gore and sweat, her green eyes becoming more and more clouded every second. Somewhere in the distance, she can hear Kol calling Davina, begging her to come quickly.  
  
"It's my fault," Keelin whispers, her voice shaking, just like her body. She outstretches her arms, trying to touch Freya but resigns. The blonde probably doesn't want to have anything to do with her. "I'm so sorry, baby... I'm so sorry," she says, feeling the tears flow down her cheeks and chin. She feels long fingers caressing the back of her hand lightly and she raises her eyes to look at Freya.   
  
"'s okay..." mutters the blonde, attempting to pull Keelin closer. She doesn't have the strength to do that but Keelin obliges and slides on her knees, taking the weak hand into her own.   
  
"No, it's not! I..." another sob rips through her throat. She hears Elijah's shaking voice behind her.   
  
"Freya, just fight it for a second, Davina will be here soon!" Keelin wants to believe it but the amount of the blood Freya has already lost is too great. She won't make it through another minute. Freya seems to know that as well, because she raises her hand to touch Keelin's cheek, smiling slightly.   
  
"I... guess it's not the... best way... to go..." she rasps out, gulping loudly. "But... it's definitely... in the top five..."  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" snaps Keelin at her, pressing her own hand against Freya's and giving it a gentle squeeze against her tear-covered cheek. "At least not where I can't follow! You're too young!" she adds in a small voice. A giggle bubbles out Freya's throat as she shakes her head gently.   
  
"Keelin... I'm older than... this country... I think... I lived enough..." Keelin can say talking is slowly tiring the other woman out. She presses her lips against Freya's knuckles and shakes her head.  
  
"No, don't talk like that... you'll be okay," her voice breaks at the end of the sentence. Freya's smile widens as she stares into Keelin's eyes.  
  
"Just... remember... I love you... Keelin. Alwa..." her voice trails of, the hand becoming limp in Keelin's hold and green eyes freezing on the ceiling, never to move again. Keelin stares at Freya's unmoving face, letting the sobs shake her body and tears wet Freya's neck as she puts her head on the blonde's shoulder, weeping into it. Feeling the weight of the guilt on her shoulders, knowing she'll never be able to get rid of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about that one! Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you liked it.


End file.
